Subsequent to the mining of coal, the coal is subjected to a crushing operation. The crushed coal is then fed to a separating apparatus to remove the fines and to separate the coal particles according to size. The impact of the coal particles and the flow of the coal particles across the screen result in a very short lifespan for the metal feed screens.